Angel in My Heart
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: PG for mild language. Hermione never celebrates Christmas with the other kids. Now Ron wants to know why. R/H, fluffy with a bit of an angsty turn.


Disclaimer: I was given many things this Christmas, but the ownership of Harry Potter was not one of them. The song Angel in My Heart is owned by Jump5. 

A/N - Merry Christmas, everyone! All right, so it's 10:15 at night, but I'm hyper and inspired. To make up for last year's lack of Christmas story, I decided to write a second one this year (plus, I'm celebrating the fact that I'm no longer on probation for having a chat room fic up).

Hermione never participated in the Christmas celebration. Now, what Ron wants to know is why?

**__**

ANGEL IN MY HEART

By: Hopeful Writer

If Ron learned one thing on Christmas it would be that Hermione _did_ get angry, and when she did, she got more beautiful.

**_Why, oh why, did I ever doubt her ability to get mad?_** he wondered, watching his normally calm, rational best friend turn from flesh-colored to beet-red in a matter of seconds. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear," he stammered, holding his hands in front of his face as a sort of shield.

"Then what did you mean, Ron?" Hermione voice sounded strained, like she was trying to control her anger.

**_Why did I say that? Am I really that stupid to insult the one person that I really wanted to enjoy Christmas with?_**

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione had her nose buried in a book, as usual. "Come on, Mione, join in the fun," Ron begged, pulling her book away and trying to get Hermione to her feet.

She refused to budge. "Go away, Ron. I'm having fun. I, for one, don't feel like getting drunk on eggnog and firewhiskey that you and Harry managed to smuggle in here and dance to the music you guys managed to make work in Hogwarts, while there are make-out sessions in every free corner of the Common Room. I just want to be left alone tonight, okay?"

But it wasn't okay with Ron. "What's the matter with you?" he exploded. "Every Christmas you're like this, off in your own freakin' little world. Dammit, Hermione! Did you ever think you're friends might actually want to spend time with you? Or maybe that someone actually wanted you to join the celebration? Or are you that withdrawn, that self-centered, that you ignore it all?" He was breathless with anger now, his face a deep shade of maroon.

Hermione turned away. "You have no idea, Ron Weasley," she whispered. "Just leave me alone."

Ron's anger was ebbing and he was more hurt than mad. "Then make me understand. Hermione, you know I care about you. What's the matter?"

"I just can't tell you, okay? Stop asking me!"

Ron's fury picked up immediately. "No, it's not okay! I'm not going to stop asking you! You think you know everything, but you don't know the first thing about anything important. You can't bury yourself and whatever pain your feeling in a book, Hermione! Quit being an insufferable, selfish bitch and tell me what's wrong!"

That's when Ron knew he'd made a fatal mistake.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hermione, please, don't be like this! You know what I mean. I just want to help." Ron felt a wave of nausea hit him as Hermione turned away. **_She'll never forgive me for this_**, his brain promised. "Hermione, please?" he whispered, feeling a burning sensation behind his now-closed eyelids.

She took several deep breaths. "You want to know the problem? All right, well, you asked for it.

"I haven't always been like this. Once, just before I entered Hogwarts, I loved Christmas. I'm an only child, so I get extra presents." She didn't say it in a bragging tone; she was simply stating the facts. "Enter: evil aunt. She ruined Christmas for me. She brought her six children to Christmas when I was ten. That year they were from twelve to five. They were monsters. Suddenly Christmas was all about presents. All the family traditions, everything was suddenly gone. But that's not the end of it," she rushed on, seeing Ron's puzzled expression. "Joey was the oldest, twelve years old. Oh, he was something else all right. He was at the age where he started to notice girls, and any girls at that, even—and maybe especially—his cousin."

Ron immediately tensed. "What did that bastard do?" he muttered. "If I ever get my hands on him, I'll kill him."

Hermione had to suppress a smile. It felt good to hear Ron stand up for her. Her smile faded as she remembered the rest of that dreaded Christmas. "Aunt Callile let Joey have a few glasses of eggnog, which got him royally smashed. After everyone went to bed, he came into my room and, well, you get the picture." She managed a wry grin. "That's why I don't get drunk and celebrate Christmas like everyone else. It's not a day to be happy. It's a day to mourn what I lost: my innocence. And, apparently, my ability to have fun."

Ron felt like someone took his insides, smashed them to pieces, and threw them out a window.* His expression obviously betrayed his emotions because Hermione added, "You wanted to know."

"Yeah, I did." Ron didn't speak again for a moment, listening to the music and thinking. Finally he said, "Hermione, that was six years ago. I know what he did to you will never be forgotten, or forgiven, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun. If you don't, you're giving in, and he won. You don't have to drink anything, Herm, you never did. Just come and have fun. Please, Hermione? Do it for me?"

Hermione had seen Ron beg before, but never as seriously as this time. He held out his hand to her with the biggest, blue puppy-dog eyes she'd ever seen. She could feel her resistance dwindling. "Come dance with me, Mione. Just once."

She gave up fighting and took his hand. "All right. Just once."

The music became slower and he wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling down at her gently. Instinctively, Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning on his chest for support. He was a surprisingly good dancer, leading her in small circles while holding her close to him.

****

I heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul

Like some familiar melody

A hidden chapter from a story left untold

I gotta feeling, I could believe in.

There is an angel in my heart

Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark

It's taken all this time

To finally find out what I could never see

You were there for me

Now there is no doubt that there will always be

An angel in my heart

She felt so warm against his body that he didn't want to move from that position. Why couldn't she realize what she did to him? She couldn't see that the only thing he wanted for Christmas was her? Even if he had to give her back the next day, he wanted her for this one night.

Hermione felt his heart beating against the side of her head. She marveled at the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. He was the only person who could ever make her feel the way he did, the only one who could make her talk, even if it was out of anger. He kept her going when she felt like she would collapse.

****

You were the friend, you were the one I could confide in

You gave me strength that I could never find

Deep emotions that I've always been denying

I believe in, it's so close now, it's you that I'm feeling

There is an angel in my heart

Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark

It's taken all this time

To finally find out what I could never see

You were there for me

Now there is not doubt that there will always be

An angel in my heart

They locked eyes, and Ron felt his heart flip. He knew he'd never be the same. She meant too much to him. He couldn't lose her, not after tonight. 

Suddenly Hermione realized what her gut had been telling her the whole time. She needed Ron, needed him like a drug addict. He was her drug. She moved closer. She'd almost lost this all in a fit of anger. How stupid did one get?

****

Finally found what I been searching for

It was right before my eyes

Oh, you are my angel

I know you'll always be there

You are my one and only angel

To finally find what I could never see

You were there for me

Now there is no doubt that there will always be

An angel in my heart.

The music ended and Hermione started to move away, but Ron held her tighter. "No, wait," he whispered. "I... can we talk? Someplace a little more private?"

She smiled shyly and led him into a corner not occupied by any horny Gryffindors. "Hermione, I... I want you to know that, no matter what, I'll always care about you and I'll always be here for you. I... Hermione? Will you... maybe... be my girlfriend?" His ears reddened dangerously and he barely dared to look up at her.

Hermione was shocked speechless. Her heart was crying out to say yes, but her brain wasn't responding. "I... I... of course. Yes, of course!" She managed to get her voice back.

Ron grinned and grabbed her shoulders suddenly. Leaning closer, he allowed his lips to meet her. It started as gentle enough, but rapidly became heated and passionate.

Okay, so maybe the corner was occupied by horny Gryffindors.

A/N - Please review. Happy Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanzaa, and New Years. Bye – HW (http://www.geocites.com/msbjewel) or (http://www.geocities.com/phoniexchild)

"Angels are just the good advice you finally decided to follow." – Me 


End file.
